theloadingcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Mumkette Jones
"Hey Akamotto, I don't know if you've heard, but we've decided that I'm the new leader of Team Vision, so... Hey." An antagonistic character from Team Vision. Mumkette Jones is one of the three protagonists of the Villain Campaign, the personification of her player "Mumkey Jones," and the self-proclaimed leader of the Black Ops. History Ever since she was a young girl, Mumkette Jones had dreamed of becoming Team Vision's top leader. Whether or not this is true is unknown. Like the rest of Team Vision, she came from a disastrous timeline parallel to Team Fresh Floof's. Appearance A woman with thin build and sports a modified version of the female Team Vision outfit. Unlike the normal version, her uniform has no green hue, instead, replaced by the color yellow. Her shoes also cover more parts of her legs, up to her knees. She has red eyes, medium long black hair and pale skin. Personality Initially shown as a cooperative "leader", Mumkette is a straightforward woman who aims to become the leader of Team Vision. Mumkette seemed to go along with whatever her fellow members wanted to do, even suggesting plans from time to time. She chooses to achieve her goals through either lying or directly killing them with her Pokemon. Her lack of empathy was shown when she betrayed her teammates, inevitably leading to Assburger's death. Albeit being evil, she didn't want to participate in a previous torture session done by her teammates, instead, she chose to end their quarry's life in the name of mercy. Relationships Team Vision Assburger "Burger" - At first, she seemed to collaborate with her love-struck companion during their missions, even though they were antagonistic to each other. She joked about betraying him early on, but ended up attacking him after the unsuspecting bard had powered up Necrozma. Gamesquid "Squid" - The squid burst warrior of the Black Ops group. Mumkette seemed to admire his strength and found particular use in it during their mission in Tyrant Town. When she betrayed her team, Mumkette decided to keep Squid alive due to his permanent burst form, but ordered him to kill all his Pokemon before doing so, to which he complied. Syy - A tech guy that Mumkette and co. seemed to personally know. He might be part of the Black Ops group due to their similar uniforms, but plays a background role unlike the others. He also supplied their group with the necessities for their mission. Team Vision Operatives/Commanders - Mumkette doesn't appear to hold any hostility against other members, except maybe for Watashi. She seems to obey her superiors and wants to "earn her title" by completing tasks given to her. Sara B. - Mumkette doesn't appear to hold any hostility against her, but being the current leader of Team Vision, may have some plans to overthrow her. Notable Pokemon Growly (Growlithe) - Mumkette's most used Pokemon. She used Growly to take the lives of 3 men, to which the ferocious dog obeyed unconditionally. Espurr - One of Mumkette's Pokemon. She used Espurr during their mission in Tyrant Town. Spinda - One of Mumkette's Pokemon. She used Spinda during their mission in Tyrant Town. Nihilego - Previously owned by an Ultra Recon squad member, this Ultra Beast was snagged by Mumkette after her surprise attack against the unsuspecting girl. Mumkette briefly lent Nihilego to Squid, but retrieved it after their compromise. Stakataka - Previously owned by an Ultra Recon squad member, this Ultra Beast was stolen by Mumkette after Burger's fit of rage. Necrozma/Ultra Necrozma - As the objective of their mission, Mumkette and co. were tasked with obtaining this Pokemon for unexplained reasons. In an attempt to capture it, her team had to reduce its power by forcefully reverting it back to its normal Necrozma form. With the combined effort of Burger and Mumkey, they managed to power the weakened Necrozma to its Ultra state, leading to the death of Burger after Mumkey's betrayal.